Historical Arda Drabbles
by Valaena The Historyteller
Summary: A collection of Drabbles from characters of the Silmarillion, with them meddling with some important episodes of history. Presenting: Daeron the Nearly Drowned bard, ever in love with Luthien, Maglor the Minstrel in the Witchcraft Trials and the most chaotic and dark couple in Arda back in the mortal world, causing troubles. More incomming!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I got some ideas while seeing a documentary, so this new fic was born. Enjoy it!

The Lord of the Rings and the Silmarillion are from J.R.R. Tolkien.

Three Times Daeron nearly drowned and one he came home

"When the hell did I thought this was a good idea?" asked himself Daeron, playing a violin as his ship, one the edain thought unsinkable, plummeted towards the deeps of the ocean. And why? Because that damn woman he stalked in London was going to board it looked a lot like Luthien. Cordelia was her name, he found out with time, and she had no idea who her lookalike was. He later discovered that she was some minor noblewoman descendant from Gondor, so of the doriathrim princess herself, hence the likeness, but her massive attitude dismissed the charm immediately.

"It was a good pay" one of his fellow musicians answered, not knowing what else to say. Or the elf´s true reasons to board that ship. The poor minstrel looked again over the board how the smaller ships were escaping the bigger one with mostly women and children. He was sure he could swim to one of them, given that they didn´t move too apart but…

"How long do you think we have once we hit the freezing water?" questioned one of the others. The sindar made the calculations in his head. The edain didn´t have much, having been made fragile by Ilúvatar, but him… he was a different history. Elves were stronger physically, after all.

"Oh, not much, just a few minutes, if the force of the ship didn´t sink us first" the one with the chello said, not wanting to sugarcoat the truth. "It´s simple, we got down, dragged by this big monstrosity, and never surface again. At least not in this life."

"How bad, and me who wanted to reunite with my wife" the other violinist said, never stopping playing. This amazed him, the strength these men had to keep calm and continue bringing it to the terrified passengers, despite being in a hopeless situation. Perhaps if he had known this before, he wouldn´t have underestimated Beren.

He sighed, adding his voice to the music a second after. It was one of his songs to Luthien, his way of saying goodbye to the woman that still haunted his dreams despite being dead for several centuries now. Being in the body of one of her own descendants or in an echo in his memory, she never left him. he knew the humans didn´t understand him, as he was singing in a language long lost to them, but they instinctually understood that he was doing so for the woman he loved. For Cordelia, many would think, having seen how he looked at her in the ballroom or dinning room, but he knew those tears belonged to Luthien. Only to Luthien, the Unreachable.

Not for the first time, he lamented not having departed with the other elves to the shores of Aman, where he could see his cousin Mablung again or perhaps even Thingol or Dior. He once saw Dior Elúchil from afar, admiring the result of Beren and Luthien´s love. He was not as pretty as his mother, but the elven beauty was incredibly well balanced with the human traits he carried. He was, in one word, beautiful. As a product of true love should be. Too bad he had to depart the world before his deeds as a king were heard all over the world. Damn kinslayers for their thirst for the Silmarils.

Thinking about the Kinslayings led him to the Feanorians, famous kinslayers, three of them slew in his homeland. All of them were dead by now… or perhaps not. Maglor could still be out there, singing his sorrows to the sea like Daeron himself to the shadows. Last time the two minstrels found each other, they shouted insults at the other before singing a duet about lost lives and depart like friends. The sindar later found out that the Feanorian went to the other side of the Pacific, leaving him there. Never again got a notice of Maglor… was he even still alive? He should make sure when… if he arrived in America.

"That was beautiful" said one of his companions said, with tears in his eyes. "I don´t know what to say, but if your girl had some sense…"

"Girl? What girl?" another one questioned, not stopping with his hands. He never paid attention to anything but the music, much like Daeron himself when he was young, so he never noticed his longing looks to Cordelia. "Never knew that you have a girlfriend, Dickie. Or is it wife?"

"He was shooting weird looks at a noble girl all the time during dinners" other musician answered, looking mischievously at him. "Even regaled her with a serenade one night. Too bad girls like that doesn´t look at guys like us."

"Yes, too bad, buddie"

"She is not the only I´m singing to" answered the minstrel, finally opening his heart to the others. "That girl, Cordelia I think, only looks like her. The woman of my live has been dead for several years now."

"Woow, I´m sorry"

"Don´t be, she chose another man…" he admitted, surprising the others. He was breathtakingly beautiful and the girl chose another man? "All my live, I have been pinning for a woman who married another, spurning me in the process." He shook his head. "Well, I suppose I deserved it. I made a lot of trouble for her, trying to separate them."

"Really?" a sound told the men that their time was nearly over, as the ship tore in half. "Gentlemen, it was a pleasure to play with you tonight" said the leader of the orchestra. Then he dedicated a few words to each of them. "Dickie, I hope you reunite with your girl on the other side."

"Daeron" he answered, surprising them all. "My true name is Daeron" they all looked dumbfounded. It was true that they all knew Dick Turner was not his true name but to learn it now… it was surprising. "And I know I won´t"

"Then let´s meet each other again"

"I know I won´t" after all, elves went to Mandos Halls until their rebirth. "But I will sing about your accomplishment here all the eternity."

"That´s enough then" their goodbyes were cut short again, as the ship finally dragged them under the water and to the deeps. Daeron swim for his life, not wanting to end there. As he thought, he managed to resurface, surrounded by bodies of the passengers, and shivered. Never the cold has been a problem before… but he never found himself stranded on one of the iciest places in the sea. He looked around for other survivors… nothing. Nothing at all. He remained afloat for some time hearing nothing more than the ragged breath of the ship´s survivor, fewer as the minutes passed.

"Is there someone else alive?!" someone yelled somewhere near him. Freezing cold and not knowing what else to do, the elf grabbed started to make sounds, to call the attention of the sailors. Finally, a boat stopped in front of him, lifting him from his icy prison. He was then taken to a larger ship, where blankets and other warm things were given to the survivors.

"Mister, a name?" one of the sailors asked.

"Dick Turner" he answered, biting a piece of bread. He lifted his eyes and found himself staring at Cordelia´s, who was on the upper level, in the arms of a young gentleman. She was smiling so prettily, just as the Tinúviel when she stared at her beloved´s eyes. He smiled sadly. "That Luthien already found her Beren."

"What, sir?"

"Oh, nothing, it´s only a story I knew from somewhere…"

"Then can you tell it to the children?" asked the sailor, a bit nervous. "Many of them are orphaned from one or two parents now and their cries turn some people crazy. The widows would be glad for the chance to rest and cry themselves, at least for a moment, before returning to their children´s sides."

"Of course" Daeron said, looking for something to distract himself, even if it was the history of Beren and Luthien, the couple guilty of his stranded situation. Anyway, he sat himself in front of the children and started to narrate with his musical voice, cultivated from years of being a minstrel and loremaster. "In a faraway land, lived a King that was admired by everybody he met. He had a wife, a real angel descended from heavens, and a daughter who was claimed to be the most beautiful being on creation. Her name was…"

-Years later-

"Why does the damn ocean hates me?" asked Daeron, possibly a Ossë, trying his best to keep himself on the ship as it sunk into the deeps. When he took the ship _Empress of Ireland_ from Quebec after finding some clues of his friend Maglor, he just wanted a good trip, not a remember of the Titanic. But, unfortunately, the Valar had other plans for him. like sending him to meet Ulmo before going to Mandos.

And talking about Makalaurë, it seemed like the Feanorian found himself in a good amount of trouble on his own. During his two years stay in the States and Canada, the sindar found out that the other musician made himself a home with the puritans in Salem. Why? He didn´t know. Perhaps he was actively searching for death, because that was the single most dangerous place for an elf in the entire continent. Anyway, he was judged for witchcraft under the name Mark Minstrel and condemned to be hanged. The story would have died there with him and Daeron would have never found a trace from him if not for the singular history that happened after that.

Apparently, when Mark Minstrel was about to be hanged, a flying ship descended from the skies and snatched him from puritan hands in front of the crowds demanding his blood. A flying ship handled apparently by long haired, pointed eared things that made the inhabitants of Salem even more scared of witchcraft. And rabid, of course. The doriathrim shook his head when he heard that. What was Earendil thinking? Why would he rescue Kannafinwë between all the people? The Feanorians destroyed his family… or did they not? As far as he knew, the noldor prince had taken the heirs of Dior as sons and raised them. Perhaps the blond felt some kind of debt towards him.

Well, he wasn´t going to psychoanalyse the man. Or his wife. Or anyone on that family.

Anyway, as he didn´t find himself with much work on earth, he took a job at a Transatlantic. He didn´t mind to go back to Europe, after all he could buy tea leaves in Liverpool before setting off to America again. He liked Earl Grey more than the American strand. But now he was here, left to fend for himself in the waters of the Atlantic if he didn´t manage to reach one of the boats. Well, at least he was an elf. And his situation was not as desperate as in the Titanic incident. He turned to see the SS Storstad, the ship with which the Empress had collided in the dense fog.

Why did he boarded that ship again? The work… no, that was not the true reason. As with the Titanic, his true reason had less to do with work and more to do with HER. A girl he saw getting a job on the Empress was Luthien´s likeness, even more than Cordelia. Mya, who had the same sweetness of the princess and nothing of the stuck-up attitude of the other noblewoman. A shame that she had also found her Beren before even meeting Daeron.

"Valar, if I get out of this, I promise I won´t even think about Luthien anymore" he promised, reading himself for a direct hit with the water. "I won´t importunate her anymore in death. She could be with her Beren in peace… please. Just… I just want to see Mablung and my family again."

Ulmo must have heard him, because the elf didn´t drown. He was rescued by one of the ships and managed to get to Liverpool without being eaten by sharks. After that, he told himself that he wouldn´t board another ship in a few years, followed the investigation and made a live for himself in England… at least until the World War that destroyed nearly everything. Then he marched back to America… on a plane. Everything but a ship.

-Years later-

"Why the hell did I came back to a ship? Haven´t I learned with the last two?" Daeron found himself in a sinking ship for the third time, after having finished a mission with the American Navy. Life was hard for singers during war times, especially ones that were not big shot stars (mostly out of choice, because he could have beaten any of those youngsters to Mandos and back), so he ended up enrolling in the last days of the war, only to end in the USS Indianapolis transporting the Atomic Bomb… and sinking into the shark infested ocean. "I hate wars"

He managed to reach a floating box and pull himself inside before the fish got a bite out of him, praying to Ossë, Ulmo and whoever else he managed to remember not to die in the ocean. He was tired of it trying to claim him, so he promised never to put a foot on it again if he managed to reach whatever port safely. Whatever… COUGH!

"Are you alright?" he woke up violently spitting water over a maiden near him. She didn´t seem to mind, as she had been trying to revive him for several minutes now. Her tunic was soaking wet, a nice white thing Daeron felt ashamed of ruining. He lifted his eyes to look at his saviour´s face, then he was muted. "I found you washed ashore, all wet and in that strange clothing. Tell me, are you form Alqualonde?"

"Alqualonde?" he parroted, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes… well, you look more sindar than teleri, but I´m not going to judge" the girl helped him to get on his feet. "Did your ship capsized in Alquolonde or Tol Eressa? Because I can take you…"

"Luthien?" the minstrel finally managed to ask, not being able to keep it in for longer. He had not thought about the ancient princess in quite a long time, but this girl was so much like her that he couldn´t help but ask. Much more than Cordelia the noblewoman or Mya the waitress. She raised an eyebrow, looking straight at him.

"Did you know my great grandmother?"

"Great grandmother?" the elf looked around himself, not believing what he was seeing. He was in Aman. After all that time, he was finally on the Undying Lands with the other elves, never to be alone again. "Are you Dior´s granddaughter?" she nodded. "But… Dior only had two grandsons"

"That was before the War of Wrath" the girl explained, looking uncomfortable for a change. How did he managed to live in Aman and not hear the greatest scandal in centuries? "Earendil and Elwing had me after my two older brothers disowned them as parents. I was born here." She then motioned for him to follow her. "My mother´s tower is near, would you like to accompany me there?"

"Yes…" then he noticed something. "What is your name?"

"Baradwen" she answered. "Baradwen Earendilien"

The walked together back to Elwing´s Tower, with Daeron eyeing the girl like she was a wonder, making her uncomfortable. They managed to arrive to a white tower near the sea, one where screams could be heard from. Baradwen shook her head, apparently in defeat, as the argument inside escalated quickly.

"He should know better than to come at this hour" she said, as a dark haired elf was seeing exiting the place, making a loud bang as he closed the door. It was Lord Elrond. "Good day"

"Good for you, perhaps" he answered, going straight to his horse and galloping away.

"What happened here?" asked the doriathrim bard, not understanding. Elrond should be delighted to have his parents again in his life, all four of them… or perhaps not. Maybe he still had some issues with his mother. After all, the woman abandoned him to death. And didn´t him disowned both Earendil and Elwing?

"Maglor managed to convince, blackmail or emotionally guilty trip him into reassuming his relationship with our parents for both him and Elros, but, as you realised, it ended badly when he put it clear that he wanted an apology for being abandoned and Elwing stated that she won´t apologise to anyone. The situation is… dire, when ada is not close to act as a buffer between them" the maiden said, sighing. This was of public knowledge, why didn´t he knew it? "Why didn´t you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"With the screams that could be heard in both Sindarin and quenya, everybody from here to Tirion knows about my family problems. For Mandos, the news reached even Formenos and that place is nearly closed to the rest of the world. So why don´t you know?"

"I, well…"

"Daeron!" someone collided with him with a force that nearly knocked him to the ground. He looked at the person that dared to do that to him and his eyes became full of tears. It was someone he had dearly missed. "Mablung…"

"It was about time, cousin!" the other elf said, holding him tight. Noticing the happy family reunion, Baradwen took her leave. She had a mother to calm down, after all. "What were you doing in Arda so many centuries? Even Maglor reached Aman before you!"

"So I have heard" he answered, happy, embracing his cousin once more. "Then, how are thing going here? Are all of Doriath alive now? Is Elu Thingol reigning or has Dior taken charge?"

"Why don´t you find out by yourself? Let me take you home" holding his hand, the former marchwarden guided him to the new Doriath, where most of his formerly dead friends and acquaintances were. He got effusive greeting from everybody, even from complete strangers born in Sirion, which turned after some minutes in demands for him to sing his most famous lays. He complied after Elwë himself asked him to and received the applauses that he had been secretly craving in the human world for his art.

"I saw you were getting very friendly with Baradwen over there. Tell me, cousin" said Mablung, after he managed to recover his kinsman. "doesn´t she look like Princess Luthien?" Daeron got very red, knowing that he meant with that smile. "Do you like her?"

"It would be a mistake to court her just because she looks like the…"

"Oh, give her two weeks and she will show you she is nothing like the princess. But anyway, I think she might be perfect for you." The marchwarden looked at him with a fun expression. "Are you planning to marry anytime soon?"

"Mablung!" could be heard in all the place.

-Months later-

"Sorry for making you wait, but… news travel slowly to Formenos" said Maglor, drinking the tea Daeron offered him. The two musicians finally sat down together to talk like civilized people, despite the animosity that still existed between the doriathrim and the feanorians. "Came here as soon as Elrond told me that you were here, courting his sister."

"Is she still his sister? Because your son made it pretty clear you are his and his twin´s father" the other shot him a look. "And last time I escorted Baradwen home, he was having a screaming match with Elwing for all Aman to hear."

"That couldn´t be avoided. If only she apologizes…" the noldor shook his head, making some of his hair ornaments cling. "Anyway, what news do you have from the human world? Last ones were when Elrond rescued me in the Vingoliant from those crazy edain of Salem. That was the craziest thing in the world."

"Wait, Elrond? Don´t you mean Earendil?"

"No, Elrond" he looked somewhat entertained. "Had he not risked his neck, I would have considered the thing fun, but…" the other was very eager to hear, perhaps to write a new song in those new tunes that captivated the public in both Aman and the human world. "Why don´t we exchange a new for another? That way we both get information and inspiration."

"Deal" Daeron said. "I almost sank three times"

"Ossë must hate you" the prince shrugged. "Fingon moved to Formenos with Maedhros"

"And you father didn´t throw a fit?" there was no answer. "Okay, fine, I was almost eaten by sharks the third time."

"I spent almost my entire trip to Aman tied to a mast…"

How did you like my history for Daeron? I already planned another drabble to explain what happened to poor Maglor in Salem. I wanted to do something with the witch trials with him, because I read a fic about him being present for a witch execution in England and I wanted to try something like it. Well, poor Daeron now is trying to pull the history from Makalaurë and Maglor from him, both searching for inspiration for a song. Whose do you think would be better? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

And now something else I have to get out of my mind. Hope you enjoy it!

"Hang on there… please… I can´t do this without you… I cannot do anything without you" the voice of the chained figure in the Void repeated as he held the naked and damaged fëa of his lieutenant and lover, keeping it barely alive as it seemed to fade more and more into nothingness. "Please, please… for me… stay with me, flame. Stay with me." He kept pushing waves of heating energy into the soul, trying to keep him from fading. Screaming in frustration, Melkor directed his voice to the darkness. "Is this my punishment? Is it?!" a string of curses to Ilúvatar followed his words. "Punish me, not him… you hear me?! PUNISH ME!"

"It was never my intention to punish you in such a painful way, my child" a voice he could recognize everywhere answered him, making him lift his head despite being so concentrate in keeping his Mairon alive. He glared at the luminous being approaching him in the endless darkness, the ones that had the fault of everything that was happening to him. "Poor little flame. If only you could have changed one another…"

"I changed him, so you don't have to…"

"You don´t change him as much as you believe. Of course, the sadism and other little things you indeed added, but more than that…" he shook his head, not wanting to admit that he created imperfect Ainurs. "The hubris was already there."

"And you let us continue…"

"I wished he had changed you and he indeed did, but you also changed him" Ilúvatar approached even more. "Now it´s time to do it again."

"What are you talking about?"

"A deal, between you and me. I can restore your love to full health, but you will have to accept a few conditions" Melkor stared at him with interest, keeping the string of magic strong to support Mairon while the deal was stroke. He would accept, of course, everything for Mairon´s sake. "You will wear chains all the time containing your powers, all of them save immortality, and will be banished to live among humans like another one of them." Then he looked at the dying maia. "As for him, you will have to accept whatever decision he takes. If to go with you or return to Aman with a new identity to start over again. So… you accept?"

"Will I see him ever again if he chooses so?" he asked a few seconds before answering. "What the hell, I accept" the Vala lifted his hands. "Restore him now"

"It´s done" with a word from the creator, Sauron´s form was returned to it´s original state, with his fana looking exactly as it did in Angband, with the flame red long hair Melkor loved passing his fingers through. It was going to be so hard to say goodbye now… but it was for the best that Mairon returned to Aman and Aulë´s care. "Are you awake, Mairon?"

"Hummmmmm, what is…" he stared around looking for some explanation. His eyes landed on Melkor for a few more seconds than anything else. He knew his master´s powers were great, but… not that much. Besides, his powers were most likely addled by his time in the Void. And to be able to repair his broken and fading soul after he bound his life-force to the ring… no, that was impossible.

"Greetings, Mairon, Sauron Gortahur, the Red Eye" Ilúvatar said, startling the Maia. He bowed his head deeply, now knowing his answer. "Welcome to the Void were my son was chained. Has the reunion between you gone as you imagine?"

"In… in reality… no… my lord" the redhead said, not knowing what else to answer. This was not how he envisioned his reunion with Melkor, but… he really didn´t care. Even were Ilúvatar to chain and abandon him in that horrible place, he wouldn´t have cared so long he had his master by his side. "But I thought…"

"You thought you were going to vanish into nothingness, but that is not the plan destiny has in place for you, child" the supreme being said. "A plan that couldn´t continue without a choice you will have to make without coercion and in your own volition."

"Atar, you should…"

"Shush, my son, I already told you, you will have to accept whatever choice he makes" he continued to stare at Sauron with his uncomfortably bright eyes. "Mairon, maia of fire, son of the Everlasting Flame. I demand you to make a choice right now: to continue with your life tied to my son in the mortal world, as an edain except in mortality, or return to Aman with your powers diminished, a new identity and tied again to my son Aulë. Make your choice now."

"Sir… I want to…"

"Before you say anything, I think you should go back to Aman" Melkor said. A hurt expression appeared on his lieutenant's face, who was thinking that he didn´t want him anymore. The dark Vala just shook his head. "It´s not that, just… I don´t have anything to offer anymore, not even my power. I will have to begin again in the human world with just my immortality, without a coin on my name. That is no life for you."

"And you think that matters to me? I joined you not just because of power, also for love. That´s the part which really mattered to me this last ages without you. I… I wouldn´t have done this" he held out his hand, the one that lacked a finger due to having the ring along with it chopped off. "for anyone else."

"Mairon…"

"I already made my decision. I will accompany my master to the human world"

"Mairon…"

"He never said that we won´t be allowed to come back some day in the future. Or that we will stay without our powers" Sauron shrugged his shoulders. "And… I´m inclined to believe that among the edain is going to be more fun than with the eldar. I bet they even forgot who we are by now! After all, edain had very selective and bad memory" the redhead smiled. "Imagine it, a new beginning."

"I still think that you…"

"Then keep your opinion to yourself, because I´m sticking by your side" Melkor raised an eyebrow. Out of all the people in Arda, only his lieutenant could talk to him like that. The other people would already be six feet under at the first word. But he didn´t care, because someone actually chose to stay by his side, even without having nothing to offer. It was true, the feeling between them was true. Mairon turned to Eru, who had stayed there in silence. "I already made my choice."

"Off to the human world you go, then" a door opened, letting them step out of the Void. Their fanas now felt horribly uncomfortable… and weak. But they didn´t really care, as they entwined hands. "Remember, only immortality. Nothing else is left for you."

"I will remember, atar. And if not, Mairon will remind me. He always does" a hit to the head from the maia landed on the vala in that moment, making him yelp. The divine spirit smiled once more at the lovebirds before leaving, sure that they were both in good hands… at least in heart matters. "What was that for?!"

"For leaving me" answered the redhead, who had been waiting a lot of time to do that. He looked around himself in interest. Where had Eru Ilúvatar taken them? It looked so different to the ones they were used to walk on, all illuminated with gas lamps and building with tiny homes on each floor… a city then. A new kind of city with many things to exploit. They continued walking until they reached the richer parts and a surprisingly big palace.

"Do you like it?" asked Melkor, evaluating the place. He knew that he had no means to take it by force or magic, but… someday…

"I don´t know, it´s too lively for us, don´t you think?" Sauron also stared at it, comparing the place to his beloved Angband. He didn´t know what to think of it, the place was pretty, but… it lacked a forge and no place could be home without his master and forge. "Add my very own forge and I could be a nice place."

"I will get you one then, but it might take some time" the dark Vala threw his hair behind. It was still long, just… not as long as much as when he was the Dark Lord. "Maybe even some wargs, if there are still some out there…"

"What are you doing in front of the Buckingham Palace?!" a policeman screamed, seeing them practically pressed to the bars of the place, analysing it. The two strangers looked at him interested, getting away from the door. He started to get uneasy in their presence the more he looked at them. To see two males holding hands was strange to say the least, but two long haired men doing so?

"Buckingham palace? Tell me, it´s what this place is called?"

"Yes… the Buckingham Palace, where Queen Victoria of England lives… don´t you know?" now he was wondering if he came across mental patients. If they were not so normally dressed, he would think so. Even with those long tresses so red and black. Unnatural.

"Hummmm, no? but don´t worry, we were already leaving. Good night" the two walked away, digesting the new information. England. They were in England. Where in Eru´s creation that place was located was beyond them, but that was a start. "Mairon, my dear, what do you think about using this" Melkor dangled a coin purse in front of his lover´s eyes. "to buy the most acceptable house in our reach?"

"Where the hell did you get it?"

"My father gave it to me" the redhead stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "Hey, I might not be the favourite son, but he couldn´t really leave me on the streets without something to support myself. That is not him."

"Thank him" he stared at the purse for a second. "If you give me one of them I will make it triple by the end of the week."

"You are joking!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Against you? Never"

-Some years later-

"Things are getting somewhat chaotic out there" said the redhead without a care in the world, entering a nearly torn down building in the middle of Berlin, near the bunker Hitler was using as a last lair. The russian were approaching fast, contained only by a few fanatics who refuse to lay down the weapons. And civilians, of course. Civilians who were brainwashed to believe that they could still win. "You know, when you suggested me Germany was going to be a fun place to live after the First War, I thought you were crazy, but… I believe you made it interesting" Sauron stared over his shoulder. "Won´t this cause us trouble with your father?"

"I don´t believe so. I didn´t do anything out of the ordinary, just… whisper a few words in the right ears. I didn´t even use persuasion on this children" Melkor answered, staring through the window, finding the spectacle of Russians killing civilians very fun. Just like in their old times in Angband. "But… I guess the fun has to end now. We already stayed enough time in Europe, people will start asking questions soon. Besides, if they find us now, they are going to find out really soon that we can´t die."

"So?"

"How about we follow the rat´s way just for fun and get ourselves to America?"

"It would be more interesting if you have to find me" the maia sat down on his lap. "I´m from the scientific division, sure the Allied forces would want my services in their own rocket programs." He rolled his eyes. "With me already stablished it will be easier for us to settle down in another country."

"So, you are going to hand yourself over to the Russians?"

"To the Americans, silly" answered the other, putting his arms around his neck. "Moscow is too cold for my taste. And I know there are too many megalomaniacs in power positions there to lay low" he stared seriously at Melkor. "I mean it, my love. Your father probably will know you have something to do with the chaos of the war and he won´t like it. And let´s not talk about your brother and his merry friends in Valinor. It´s time to behave for one or two centuries."

"So I´m going through that horrible rat hole all on my own?" the Vala continued the game. A chase sounds fine right now, after all the effort he had to make would be worth the pleasure he would get from finding his little flame. "What if I don´t want to go to America?"

"You think we have any options with all of Europe looking for blood? You will end up in one of those prisoner´s camps and, while working yourself up breaking rocks with a hammer and cause chaos between the guards might sound fun for you, I know you don´t want to lower yourself that much. So… South America for you and North for me?"

"Only if we find each other again"

"Oh, of course" they kissed before Sauron got up and went for the nearest way outside. He made a stop to change clothes in one of the nearby houses, going out with his uniform on would be a suicide after all, and made a mad dash for the outskirts of the city. He continued advanced with stealth learned from all those years of war, dodging Russian and german troops on equal.

"Hey, you!" someone called, the redhead pressed himself even more to the wall, trying to make himself invisible. Fortunately, the soldiers that were calling were not looking for him, but for a child that was moving ammunition around for them. He shook his head. Putting children on the front… why hasn´t he thought of that before? Brilliant! "Have you seen more deserters on your way here?"

"No" the child answered, almost as if he didn´t have a soul. "After the hanging last night…"

"Enough" the soldiers took the boy away, leaving Mairon to himself. He walked away, shivering a bit in the cold air. Next time he will choose a good warm place to live in, perhaps Miami or California, if Melkor didn´t mind. The Vala always had some kind of wariness of Arien´s presence and choose for them places without much sun to live in. Well, now was his turn. And he wanted a hot place.

The redhead managed to get out of Berlin and to the closest American forces. These ones arrested him under the suspicion of espionage, but he was able to get rid of the charges pretty easily. Then he was identified and shipped to the Unites States, along with other rocket scientists. During that travel, he managed to get reacquainted with some known humans. And, even if this was not what he first thought when he left his comfortable forge to meddle with space engineering, he decided to take a look at his equations.

"Professor von Braun" he greeted, making the man lift his head.

"Oh, Herr Gorthaur, you are also here" the man answered. Sauron bit his tongue to avoid answering in his same tone. Hasn´t this pathetic human realised that his rockets were only capable of working because of his knowledge of metals? "I was expecting you to be in Moscow by now, as you were in Berlin last time I saw you."

"What can I say? I despise cold. And Moscow is too much cold for me" the Man continued scribing on his notebook without giving the maia a piece of his mind. "Then… where are we going to be put? Miami, California…"

"El Paso, Delaware… a military base somewhere around there"

"What?" Sauron was dumbfounded. When he pictured the treatment the United States would give to their priced scientific prisoners, he thought about a nice beach house where he could reunite with Melkor under the sun. Not some horrible place in the middle of nowhere, being watched all the time.

"Look on the bright side, Herr Gorthaur, you are not freezing to death in a gulag in Siberia" Mairon rolled his eyes, replanting his strategies. He needed to escape before someone finds out he was immortal, less not talk about not even human. Besides, he was the Second Dark Lord of Arda, lover of the First and Mightiest of Valar, and he was not going to be confined by simple edain. Not now, not ever.

"And what is your bright side, Herr von Braun? Because I doubt you wanted to end your days on an enemy country."

"I only want to reach the space, to make it by the American´s side or the German one doesn´t matter to me" the man explained, continuing with his equations. "And you, Herr? I was never able to read you, no matter how hard I tried. Your dreams, ambitions… nothing."

"Me? Before, I wanted power. Now, I only want a little bit of fun."

-Years later-

"Finally together again, my flame" Melkor said, sitting down besides Mairon in the field. The two kissed again, savouring each other after so many years apart, covering their tracks. They were among some couples, waiting for the rocket to shot to the space. He passed a hand through the redhead´s bangs. "Did you collaborate with this one too?"

"Not personally anymore… but I managed to send an edain to the space, you know? And remain in the space program" he put on a pair of sunglasses, extending others towards his lover. "I have actually prepared something to celebrate our reunion. While we wait for it, why don´t you charm me with histories about your life in South America? Surely you weren´t bored and good all the time you stayed there to lay the past to rest."

"Me? Of course not… but it was boring indeed, not much to do" he sighed. "Went to a few reunions, whisper a bit, stir some nationalism between the refugees in Argentina… had to stop and relocate to Brazil when they found that fool Eichmann. No way in hell was I going to allow some edains to bring me in chains before their judges. I had enough with my own kin´s judgement."

"Same here, but I actually had to work a bit for them in the Space Program" he shook his head. "Then I conveniently got Hermann Gorthaur killed by Russian agents, his last action to bring his only son to America to receive his inheritance… or so they thought." He crossed his arms. "Now I´m Mairon Gorthaur, that son´s child."

"Great minds have to work the same, because I used the Mossad as an excuse to disappear. August Bauglir was killed when he came back to Argentina for a nazi funeral, the only witness being his attendant Melkor Morgoth… coincidentally his cousin, hence the likeness." He laughed. "You should have seen the scene I pulled to sell the lie. I haven´t lied like that in centuries!"

"Yes? We lied plenty of times before" the other laughed, then turned towards the rocket. It must be about to start the engine, any moment now if his hearing was not betraying him. What was the name again? Oh, yes, Apollo 13. "Let´s see the fireworks now."

"Fire…" the explosion caused screams of terror from the people seeing it, the two immortals observing it like it was the greatest spectacle in Arda. "You did it?!"

"Of course not! That would be a suicide with Eru watching us! But I indeed found the critical failure that would led to this and conveniently forgot to say something" he put his arms around his lover´s neck. "Tell me… do you like it?"

"I love it" the dark Vala answered, placing his hand on his bottom. "So much I want to fuck you right now."

"Not here, too many eyes" he got out of his grasp. "My place?"

"Anywhere you like, my flame."

Well, hope you enjoy it. Review!


End file.
